GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad)
GUTS (Global Ultimate Task squad) is the special group for super-natural phenomenon that has been organized in TPC. That is GUTS : Global Unlimited Task Squad, and seven members are working. Once mysterious cases happened, they would come together at the Operation Room first. And seven members will work at their own specialties to solve it. Unlike most defense teams, GUTS was not a military unit as TPC was created after world peace was establish, they were originally a rescue/investigation squad, but after it became apparent that more monsters were appearing, GUTS and their Mecha were changed to combat these threats as GUTS is only one of the TPC branches. This team abolished after 9 years of the threat of Gatanozoa as they were replaced with Super GUTS (Super Global Unlimited Task Squad) They made their returning appearance in Ultraman Dyna, where the team joined forces with the Super GUTS to take down the threat of Spheres along with their master. Mechas *GUTS Wing 1: GUTS' primary fighter jet. *GUTS Wing 2: GUTS' secondary fighter jet. *GUTS Wing EX-J *GUTS Artdessei (Mothership) *Snow White Maxima Overdrive (Test Jet) *Peeper *Dolfar 202 (Submarine) Members All members of GUTS by ranks. - Commander= Seiichi Munakata: 33 years old. At the front line, he is always cool and level-headed trying to make the correct decision. He was saved by Iruma back in his days on the defense force. His only weak point is a liquor got which he has no tolerance. He has a penchant for drinking milk at jazz bars and wearing a baseball cap in the field. - Members= Daigo Madoka: 23 years old. He was recruited for GUTS member by Mr.Sawai, Supreme general of TPC, when Daigo was working with TPC transportation division. He is the main character of the series; able to transform into the titular Ultraman Tiga. Usually he wields a device called the Spark Lens to transform, but sometimes even without it. According to the hologram of Yuzare which is working by artificial intelligence generated program and is supporting Daigo, Daigo has DNA of ancient super warriors called Ultramen around 30 million years ago. He returns in Ultraman Dyna and saves Asuka after the latter's battle with Zelganoid, then contacts Super GUTS, but not before talking about the responsibilities of being an Ultra with his successor. Rena Yanase: 22 years old. Her father, Omi Yanase is working at the space center of TPC. She is one of the best pilots in TPC and can control any fighter masterfully. Also, she is an only pilot originally able to drive Snow White, a fighter which uses the power of Maxima Over Drive. It is shown be the end of the series that she has feeling for Daigo. After the series the two get married and move to Mars where they have two children: Hikari Madoka (eldest daughter) and Tsubasa Madoka (youngest son). Masami Horii: The scientist and inventor. 28 years old. His position of the story is very similar to Ide in Ultraman 1966. Horii invented a lot of super mechanics, e.g. Sound Translator, Monster Tracker, Defender against shrink-gun, Barrier Destroyer etc. He gets married to a girl whom he saved from alien monster Magnia. Her name is Michiru Ezaki. She is the daughter of Dr. Ezaki who took the Jupiter III attacked by Ligatron. They would have two children Tsugumu and Mirai. Horii is a fan of the singer Maya Cruz, being a dedicated "Cruz-tian". When this was first stated, Daigo thought he meant Christian. Returns in Ultraman Dyna Episode 35 and 36. Tetsuo Shinjoh: Is the tough guy. 26 years old. He has a sister names Mayumi. She is a nurse of TPC medical center. He would have frequent chances to go on a GUTS Wing with Daigo and they were also frequently shot down. The running joke is that they were the worst combination for GUTS Wing formation attacks. He always thinks of himself as good-looking person. Returns in Ultraman Dyna Episode 35 and 36. Jun Yazumi:is an 18 year old computer Genius. His main job is to analyze monsters, technology, substance etc, and to research them for information. The system he programmed, named Acachic Record, is a power search engine. It can access and search through any kind of data in the world, not only text data but also image, movie, sound and so on, and of course from anywhere. Also it seems he can access protected data bases. Only his dissatisfaction is that Rena treats him just like her younger brother, not an adult though sometimes he did sees her as an older sister figure while addressing her in the name 'Onee-chan' (sister in Japanese). He returns in Ultraman Dyna Episode 50 to help with activating the Neo Maxima cannon. }} Gallery guts logo.jpg|GUTS logo divehanger.jpg|GUTS base Dive Hangar Mechas GUTS Wing 01.jpg|GUTS Wing 01 (GW-01) p002.jpg|GUTS Wing 02 (GW-02) p003.jpg|GUTS Wing EX-J (GW-EXJ) p004.jpg|Snow White Artdessei.jpg|Artdessei p006.jpg|Machine Sherlock p007.jpg|Machine De La Mu p008.jpg|Stug Motorcycle p009.jpg|Peeper p010.jpg|Dolpher-202 Category:Teams Category:Earth Defense Organizations Category:Human characters Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:Allies